


10:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell tried to forget his recent injuries from a Metropolis creature.





	10:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell tried to forget his recent injuries from a Metropolis creature and figured they would remain for at least a few more days.

THE END


End file.
